lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Nature Cat Lost Episode
ONE DAY I FOUND A SUPER SKAREH DEEVEEEDEEE OF NEYTURRE CAT IN EBAY. EET WAS MY NAITHEMARES. EYE NEVER WANTED 2 WATCH IT!!!!! Okay, crazy stuff is over, this is the proof. One day, it was on PBS Kids, a "infomercial" played, it was about a Nature Cat DVD, on EBay. After i seen the "infomercial", i went to the computer to search on EBay. It was... a downloadable DVD, a .zip file. I've downloaded it. Along with the video, it had a .txt flie. It said: "Hello. You downloaded the lost episode of Nature Cat, "Squeeks' Suicide". The episode was rejected by PBS because it had a lot of blood and super scary images that would give children nightmares. Watch it at your own risk. P.S.A. by -Adam Rudman, creator of Nature Cat and CEO of Spiffy Pictures." I slightly ignored the .txt file, ready to watch the episode. The intro had no music, and Nature Cat looked sad, pretending to be smiling, for the whole intro, and the logo was written on blood. It didn't had any "Created by Adam Rudman and David Rudman" text, instead it had 3 numbers forming the number of hell. The title screen had no text, just the background. There was medieval music. And there was Hal and Daisy hanging on what appeared to be nooses covered in blood, and their eyes were bleeding to death. Nature Cat was with Squeeks, both of them had NO eyes at all (in fact they were also bleeding). Nature Cat, said with a demonic voice: (BLEEP) you Squeeks! (BLEEP) you all! I couldn't believe that he was swearing. Squeeks was crying, and covered in blood, Nature Cat was suddenly revealed to be dead. He was, covered in blood, with his clothing all ripped off, his tail was cutted off (revealing a puddle of blood), his hat was in pieces, and with the legs cutted off. Squeeks was staring at Nature Cat, and shortly ate his brain. Her eyes were now looking she was brainwashed, and began hunting for Hal and Daisy. Squeeks found Daisy's tablet. It was with no battery, with the screen broken, all dusty, and looking like it was purcharsed 80 years ago. Squeeks slightly came to the tree Daisy was hanging in. Daisy was now GONE, and Hal was still there, this time crying. It cutted to static, but shortly after the static, it cutted back to the episode. Daisy was revealed that she was actually on the ground, with a torn body. This was my puke. I vomited. Squeeks came to kill Daisy with a knife. Now she was red. Full of, you know what. With the eyes closed. Then Squeeks came to chase Hal. Hal was no longer in the noose, but he was standing. He began to run, while Squeeks was holding a VERY bloody knife to kill Hal. Squeeks threw the knife at Hal, and it happened the same thing what happened to Nature Cat. I vomited one last time. The last one remaining was.... ....Ronald. It cutted to static. Shortly after the static, it showed Ronald. he was with Nature Cat's sister, Gwendolyn. Both of them were standing. Squeeks was behind Ronald (ready to kill him), and she actually did. I vomited again, this time, blood. Then it cutted to a rapid static. After the static, there was the Nature Cat credits, with bright and colorful music and background... ...and i never watched Nature Cat ever again. I turned off my computer (the .zip file was deleted itself) and changed the channel to Disney XD. My favorite show, Yin Yang Yo!, was airing. It was a marathon. If you see an episode of Nature Cat like this, DO NOT WATCH IT! If you do, you need to watch Yin Yang Yo! instead. Category:Lost episudes Category:Blood Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Shok ending Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:Not Sure if Troll or Trying to Be Serious Category:Sucide Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE